Inu Yasha and the Jewel of Immortality
by FanGirlFriday
Summary: Long before Midoriko created the Shinkon no tama, a jewel called the jewel of immortality existed. One day a half demon named Binse found it and used its power to gain immortality. Shortly after, he fell in love with a priestess named Meguhanu, who at fir


Inu Yasha and the Jewel of Immortality

Summary: Long before Midoriko created the Shinkon no tama, a jewel called the jewel of immortality existed. One day a half demon named Binse found it and used its power to gain immortality. Shortly after, he fell in love with a priestess named Meguhanu, who at first hid her feelings for the half demon. Finally once she admitted she loved him, they lived together and were happy for many years. Everything changed when Meguhanu died and left Binse alone to sulk for the rest of eternity. Even now, he still lives somewhere in the Feudal Era, crying over her death. When Inu Yasha and the others find him will they take the jewel from him, and relieve Binse from his suffering? Also, will Inu Yasha be able to control his temptation to use the jewel to become immortal?

Authors Notes: Please give this story a chance and read it, and remember to review. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 1: Save me from this torture

Kagome sat near the fire, her face looked serious and she appeared to be deep in thought. She was attempting to figure out what had happened between Kikyo and Inu Yasha yesterday when they met. Ever since he had returned, he avoided direct contact with her. She couldn't stop the dirty thoughts from appearing in her mind. When she realized that she was completely clueless as to what occurred last night, she stood up and stomped over to the half demon. "What happened?" The young girl questioned viciously.

He was surprised to by her sudden aggressiveness, and was unsure of what to say. "All we did was talk." Inu Yasha answered softly. A frown formed on Kagome's lips, which meant that she knew he was lying to her. "If you simply chatted with her, then why have you been avoiding me since last night?" She asked in a harsh voice.

Inu Yasha sighed, fearing that she would be even angrier with him if she knew the truth. Still, he didn't have any other ideas so he decided to be honest with her. "Here's the truth, Kagome. Last night when I chased after Kikyo and met with her, something happened between us. We both realized that we still have feelings for each other, and I kissed her, passionately." He admitted.

The frown on her face widened, she was about to explode. It had only been two weeks since the day he had told Kagome that he loved her, and he was already cheating on her. She was aware of Kikyo and Inu Yasha's past relationship, but he was with her now and so she had a right to be angered by this. More than anything, she wanted to scream and slap him incredibly hard, but instead she decided to just to run away from him. "Don't follow me!" Kagome cried before disappearing into the forest.

Miroku saw the tears streaming down Kagome's cheeks and thought, 'What did Inu Yasha do now?' He received a worried look from the demon exterminator, who was ready to run after Kagome. "Sango, I think you should go talk to her." The monk said. Sango nodded and ran in the direction that she saw Kagome running.

The young girl was still crying as she continued her search for someplace to rest and think things over. She was surprised when Sango, who appeared to be out of breath, appeared in front of her. "I'm sorry for following you, but I couldn't help it. When my friends are upset I always feel the need to cheer them up." Sango said sweetly.

Kagome gave the woman a weak smile before running to embrace her. "Thank you for coming." She yelled, making it obvious that she was happy to see her. Sango gave her a friendly squeeze, before taking a seat on a nearby boulder. "So would you like to tell me why you're upset?" She asked.

She nodded and then answered, "Inu Yasha kissed Kikyo last night when they met in the forest." Sango wasn't shocked by what the girl told her, but was upset by Inu Yasha's ignorance. 'He's in a relationship with Kagome, and then goes off and ruins things by kissing Kikyo...what an idiot.'

"Sounds like something Miroku would do." Sango whispered, not meaning to say it aloud. Kagome giggled and quickly nodded in agreement. Both of the girls had a smile on their lips, they found Inu Yasha and Miroku's stupidity amusing but it was also extremely angering. "If he promises never to kiss Kikyo again, then perhaps after a few 'Sits' I'll forgive him." Kagome said, and then continued laughing. She loved having control over him; it made her feel as though he was her slave.

When the girls finished laughing, they thought that they heard someone crying. Kagome walked around the clearing, but didn't spot anyone. "Sango, you hear it too don't you?" She asked, hoping that she wasn't going insane. Sango nodded and stood up to help Kagome search for the source of the cries. Almost an hour passed before Kagome found a man hiding behind a rock, crying hysterically.

Kagome approached him, and kneeled down beside him. "Excuse me but who are you and why are you sitting here crying?" She asked in a concerned voice. The man glanced up at her and when their eyes locked, his eyes darted to the ground. "My name is Binse, and I'm crying over my love's death. You can't help me so go away." He answered.

She stared at him, and noticed that Binse was a half demon. He also had something glowing from inside his body; it looked like some kind of jewel. "Is that a shard of the Shinkon no tama?" Kagome questioned, and then after a few seconds of silence she shook her head. "It isn't, but what is it then..." She whispered. Binse remained silent for quite some time before answering, "The Jewel of Immortality. The user gains immortality, but right now I wish I was dead. If you can see it, then will you remove it from my body and save me from this eternal suffering?" He begged.

She was surprised by his request, disgusted too. He wanted her to reach inside of his body, that thought alone was quite disturbing. But she knew that he needed her help, so how could she refuse? Kagome tried to reach the jewel and remove it, but his skin was too tough for her to pierce.

"It seems I'm not strong enough, but my friend is. So stay here and wait for us to return." Kagome said as she stood up and waved goodbye to Binse. Then Sango and  
Kagome walked through the woods to the camp, hoping that Inu Yasha would be able to save there new friend from his torture.

* * *

I hope you like it so far, chapter two should be up in a week or maybe even sooner. Remember to review, thanks! 


End file.
